Someone Came When The Lights Off
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Setidaknya harus ada satu lampu yang menyala di malam hari, sebab dalam keadaan gelap gulita, dia akan datang. bukan padaku, tapi pada istriku. BTS! MINYOON! MINGA! Mention mpreg. HORROR! FICLET.


**Someone Came When The Lights Off**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

.

.

.

Aku baru saja menikahi Yoongi seminggu lalu. Kemarin kami baru pindah ke rumah baru yang kubeli di Seodaemun-gu. Kami tiba sekitar pukul 5 sore dan langsung membereskan barang-barang yang datangnya menyusul. Aku meletakkan furnitur dibantu para pengangkut barang, sementara Yoongi meletakkan benda-benda yang kecil dan ringan. Dia sedang hamil muda dan aku tak mengijinkannya bekerja terlalu keras. Sampai pukul 10 malam kira-kira, kami berhenti saat dirasa isi rumah kami sudah cukup rapi, meski masih banyak barang-barang yang belum dikeluarkan dari kardus. Istriku sudah sangat kelelahan dan kami segera membereskan bagian kamar agar bisa ditduri dengan nyaman.

Saat kami tengah memasang sprei baru, Yoongi melenggang pergi. Mau ke toilet, katanya. Ku biarkan saja, 'toh dia sudah tahu di mana letak toilet di rumah kami.

Aku asyik saja membungkus bantal, tapi saat itu sayup aku mendengar suara Yoongi memanggil.

"Jimin..."

Suaranya tak cukup keras memang.

"Jimin..."

Dua kali dia memanggilku. Aku dengan sedikit kesal melempar bantal yang sedang kubungkus itu ke ranjang dan pergi ke toilet. Ku pikir mungkin Yoongi muntah lagi seperti tadi pagi. Aku berjalan agak tergesa takut-takut dia sedang kesakitan atau apa.

"Jimin..."

"Iya, sayang."

Aku melihatnya berdiri memunggungi pintu toilet. Dia tengah menunduk tapi ketika mendengar suaraku dia menengadah. Sebelah tangannya ada di depan mulut, tapi bukan seperti gelagat menahan rasa ingin muntah, tangannya sedikit mengepal dan gemetar.

"Ada apa?"

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap lantai. Kulihat toilet itu padam lampunya. Gelap memang. Tapi itukah yang Yoongi takutkan?

"Nyalakan saja." ucapku ringan. Aku menekan saklar dan dari ventilasi, cahaya lampu yang berwarna putih itu dapat kuintip. Yoongi menoleh pada pintu itu juga akhirnya. Aku sedikit bingung, dia tak pernah mengeluh takut akan gelap sebelumnya. "Kenapa?"

Kutanya, dia hanya menggeleng lagi sebagai jawaban. Selanjutnya dia memintaku menunggu di depan pintu. Saat itu yang kupikirkan hanya kemungkinan kalau dia sedang manja padaku. Yah, aku maklum, ia sedang hamil.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Someone Came When The Lights Off_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam pertama kami tidur di kamar itu, lampunya tak sengaja tetap kunyalakan karena aku ketiduran. Padahal biasanya, saat aku masih tinggal sendiri, aku selalu tidur dengan keadaan gelap. Sementara Yoongi, dia biasa tidur dengan lampu menyala, tapi tak masalah juga jika aku meminta lampunya dimatikan saat kami tidur bersama.

Di malam kedua, Yoongi tidur lebih dulu dariku. Saat aku hendak tidur, barulah aku mematikan lampu. Kamar kami benar-benar gelap dan aku merasa nyaman dengan itu. Rasanya sejuk, dan kalau memandang langit-langit aku tidak akan merasa silau.

Aku menarik selimut istriku lebih tinggi supaya dia tidak kedinginan. Ku peluk dia yang meringkuk di sampingku.

Aku tak tahu pukul berapa aku benar-benar tertidur, tapi aku bangun ketika merasakan gerakan Yoongi yang gelisah, dia menyungkurkan wajahnya di dadaku, seolah bersembunyi. Aku memeluknya lebih erat. Aku tidak mengerti adaapa dengannya, dia terlihat masih memejamkan mata tapi entahlah, dia begitu gelisah. Mungkin dia mimpi buruk?

Baru saja aku hendak tidur lagi, tapi kudengar pintu kamar kami berderit. Deritnya tanda pintu itu bergerak terbuka. Tapi dalam kegelapan total, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku jadi ikut berpaling dari arah pandangku sebelumnya. Aku tak ingin melihat pintu itu dan aku pura-pura tidur dengan memejamkan mataku dan menyembunyikan wajah di ubun-ubun istriku.

Aku bukan penakut, tapi saat derit pintu yang lirih itu terdengar, yang bisa saja penyebabnya karena aku tak menutup pintu dengan benar, membuatku tak lagi mematikan lampu secara total ketika kami hendak tidur esok harinya. Aku masih menyalakan lampu di beberapa ruangan dan di kamar kami, ada lampu tidur yang temaram.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Someone Came When The Lights Off_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku dan Yoongi tengah iseng menulis nama untuk anak kami. Kami menulis di kertas _post-it_ kecil dengan spidol berbagai warna. Yoongi terlihat senang meski ia beberapa kali menolak nama yang ku tulis. Sesekali dia dan aku menggambar di kertas itu, apa saja, kami menggambar sesuatu yang kemudian akan kami tebak apa itu. Tapi di tengah tawa kami, listik tiba-tiba saja padam.

Aku menggunakan cahaya dari layar ponsel sebagai petunjuk jalan, sebab aku ingin melihat keluar, apakah hanya rumah kami saja atau semua di daerah tempat tinggalku yang listriknya padam. Aku meninggalkan Yoongi di ruang tengah.

Ku buka tirai jendela, ku lihat rumah-rumah di sekitar kami juga sama gelapnya. Mungkin terjadi konsleting di gardu bagian daerah ini. Sudah cukup puas untuk tahu, aku kembali ke ruang tengah. Dengan sengaja ku arahkan cahaya ponsel itu pada Yoongi yang sedang duduk di atas karpet. Tapi saat cahaya itu makin dekat padanya, dia terlihat tak senang.

"Jimin."

Aku masih terus menyalakan ponselku sebagai sumber pencahayaan, walau minim sekali. Tapi dengan menaruh ponsel itu di atas meja, aku cukup bisa melihat bayang wajah Yoongi di sampingku.

"Kapan lampunya menyala?"

"Tidak tahu." jawabku.

Dia melipat-lipat kertas di tangannya. Hanya saja caranya melipat tak terlihat santai, dia nampak kaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku yang mulai penasaran.

"Tidak ada dapa-apa."

Listrik baru menyala lagi pukul 10 malam. Kami tidak beranjak sama sekali dari tempat itu saat listriknya masih padam. Selama menunggu, Yoongi memintaku untuk terus memeluknya. Aku menurut saja karena lagi-lagi kupikir kalau dia ingin perhatian dariku.

Paginya, dia sempat bercerita padaku kalau dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga semalam, saat aku meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tengah itu. Juga tentang masalah toilet di hari pertama kepindahan kami, katanya, dia merasa ada orang di dalam sana.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Someone Came When The Lights Off_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suatu malam aku masih berkutat dengan laptop dan dokumen-dokumen pekerjaan yang ku bawa pulang karena tak ingin lembur di kantor dan meninggalkan Yoongi. Aku mengerjakannya di rumah walau memangkas waktu tidurku. Kira-kira pukul 2 pagi, aku selesai mengerjakan semuanya. Aku meregangkan otot-ototku yang kebas akibat terlalu lama duduk dan fokus pada monitor. Aku hendak pergi ke kamarku di mana Yoongi sudah lebih dulu tidur di sana. Dia pasti sedang tidur nyenyak, pikirku.

Tapi beberapa langkah di depan pintu yang terbuka, aku baru menyadari kalau lampu kamar itu padam. Seingatku, aku tak mematikan lampu sebelum ini, Yoongi juga meminta agar lampunya tetap menyala. Tapi... kenapa?

Aku pun melangkah ragu. Kupegang kenopnya, kutarik pintu itu agar lebih lebar terbuka, lalu aku berdiri di ambang pintu; melihat bayang lampu ruang sebelah yang membebntuk garis diagonal di lantai, yang ujungnya sampai ke ranjang.

Di mana aku melihat sosok hitam berada di ranjang dan memeluk istriku yang tidur lelap...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Someone Came When The Lights Off_

 _END_

Pernah denger katanya kalo yang lagi hamil sering jadi lebih sensitif sama sekitar. Gatau kenapa, mungkin "mereka" suka sama ibu hamil yang keadaannya lemah dan rentan. Gak tau juga sih, ada yang bilang "mereka" suka pingin sama bayinya si ibu hamil itu. Hii, ngeri juga ya.

Saya baca review dari Sendal Suwalow-sshi yang ngasih ide tentang anak yang digangguin, dan saya tertarik, tapi sebelum ke anaknya, mari kita gangguin emaknya dulu ya eheheheh *digampar*


End file.
